WRATH
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Dejado de lado por su familia, odiado por muchos y sólo ante el mundo, Naruto desatará un poder nunca antes visto, que hará temblar incluso a los dioses. Algunos le temerán, pero otros lo venerarán e incluso lo llegarán a amar… Naruto x Harem. M por que sí, para ser más abierto
1. Capítulo 1: Desata tu furia, Juggernaut

**WRATH**

 **Sinopsis:** Dejado de lado por su familia, odiado por muchos y sólo ante el mundo, Naruto desatará un poder nunca antes visto, que hará temblar incluso a los dioses. Algunos le temerán, pero otros lo venerarán e incluso lo llegarán a amar… Naruto x Harem.

 **Capítulo 1: Desata tu furia,** **Juggernaut**

" _Cuenta una historia, mucho antes del Rikkudo Sannin e incluso antes de la aparición del primer shinobi, que había un ser tan poderoso que incluso los dioses más poderosos y los demonios más temidos caían ante él en la batalla, y que sin aviso alguno, desapareció de la tierra, pero volverá, para que el mundo conozca su ira y demostrarle a todos quien es el más fuerte. Ese ser era conocido como; el Juggernaut"_

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la aldea oculta de la hoja, los civiles pasaban la noche en su casa mientras algunos ninjas hacían patrullas nocturnas, si la verdad es que todo estaba bastante tranquilo… o no

En lo alto de las cabezas de los Hokages, se encontraba un joven niño rubio de no más de 6 años de edad, con heridas serias las cuáles se curaban bastante rápido gracias a una energía de color rojizo, mientras el joven derramaba lágrimas preguntándose "¿por qué?"

Este joven se llama Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo mayor del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze y su mujer Kushina Uzumaki, conocida como la habanero sangriento y la mujer más fuerte del mundo, entonces, con padres como estos ¿Por qué el pequeño rubio está así?, bien, vallamos paso a paso

Resulta que el pequeño rubio tiene dos hermanos, uno era Menma, un peli rojo de su misma edad, al igual que Rina (en honor a Rin, la alumna de Minato) de color de pelo rubio, y si te lo preguntas, si, son trillizos

Pero ese no es todo el cuento, resulta que el día en el que los tres nacieron, un tío enmascarado, liberó al Kyubi no Yoko del interior de Kushina, controlándolo para que atacara la aldea. Después de una larga batalla entre el Hokage y el enmascarado, las tropas lograron retener al enorme zorro gracias a las cadenas de la peli roja conocida también como la "habanera sangrienta"

Minato entonces dividió al zorro en tres partes, el chakra ying en Rina, el yang en Menma y el alma en Naruto

Los primeros días después del incidente todo iba bien para el pequeño rubio, pero en el momento en el que sus hermanos empezaron a mostrar signos de poder usar el chakra del bijuu, el pequeño rubio fue dejado de lado, y eso solo es la punta del iceberg, ya que a la edad de casi 4 años el niño era víctima de palizas inhumanas por decirlo suavemente, ya que muchos en la aldea lo veían como la reencarnación del monstruo, e intentaban matarlo, sobre todo el 10 de octubre, el día en el que nació y ocurrió todo. Muchas veces lo acababan tirando al bosque de la muerte para que los animales se lo comieran, de no ser por el bijuu en su interior habría muerto, o mejor dicho, la Bijuu…

 _ **Flash back**_

El rubio estaba sentado en un árbol después de otra brutal paliza de los aldeanos este se curaba lentamente, aunque al final se quedó dormido por el dolor, pensando que iba a morir.

Entonces el joven rubio despierta en una zona con agua en el suelo y delante de él una enorme celda

El pequeño curioso se acercó para investigar, pero retrocedió al sentir una enorme respiración, para después ver unos enormes ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada

 **Kurama:** Valla valla, mi carcelero por fin viene a verme- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mostrando después ser un enorme zorro con unas orejas de liebre y nueve colas moviéndose onduladamente

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?- dijo asustado pero firme

 **Kurama:** ¿Qué quién soy? chico, yo soy el gran Kyubi no Yoko- dijo con orgullo

 **Naruto:** ¿Pero qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar dentro de mis hermanos- dijo intrigado

 **Kurama:** Ellos solo tienen mi chakra, el cual se les acabará cuando tengan de 12 a 13 años de edad- dijo sorprendiendo al chico

 **Naruto:** Valla, pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo confundiendo al bijuu- ¿por qué dices él cuando tienes voz femenina?,¿eres hembra verdad?-dijo sorprendiendo a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** Cierto chico, soy hembra, eres más espabilado de lo que pensaba-dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Tengo otra pregunta- dijo llamando la atención de la bijuu- ¿por qué atacaste la aldea?- preguntó serio

 **Kurama:** Realmente no lo sé, solo recuerdo que un enmascarado me sacó de tu madre y usó el sharingan para manipularme, seguramente esa fue la razón, después de eso solo recuerdo a tu padre dividiéndome en tres partes para posteriormente sellarme en ti y tus hermanos-dijo con seriedad

 **Naruto:** Pero entonces tú no eres culpable-dijo mientras la zorra asentía- no te preocupes encontraremos a ese cabrón de mierda y le daremos una verdadera paliza- dijo con determinación sorprendiendo a la Bijuu

 **Kurama:** Chico, ¿eres consciente de que la razón de todas las palizas y el rechazo soy yo?- dijo sorprendida mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Eso es cierto, pero tú eres una víctima, al igual que yo, además, con lo que me contaste sé que eres una buena persona- dijo descolocando por completo a la Bijuu la cual empezó a llorar

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño, la Bijuu fue rodeada por una luz blanca que la hizo encoger de tamaño y adoptar la forma de una chica de al menos 16 años, peli roja de pelo largo con un kimono blanco que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, con un cuerpo de infarto (como Anko más o menos), ojos rojos sin pupila rasgada, y muy hermosa a los ojos del pequeño rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo entre sorprendido y sonrojado, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por la peli roja

 **Kurama:** Naruto-kun -dijo sonrojando al pequeño rubio- esto ocurre cuando el Bijuu y su jinchuriki llegan a tener una gran relación, como una amistad profunda- dijo mientras el pequeño asentía

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo sorprendido- entonces tendré que saber tu verdadero nombre, no creo que sea Kyubi

 **Kurama:** Cierto Naruto-kun, mi verdadero nombre es Natsuki- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

Y así fue como estos dos se conocieron, esto fue a sus 4 años de edad, más o menos por ahí

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Volviendo al presente, el pequeño rubio se movía por las calles oscuras para que no le vieran, y llegar a casa antes de que sus padres cerrarán la puerta

Al llegar se encontró las luces traseras de su patio encendidas y a un montón de gente acumulada

Al acercarse pudo ver que allí estaban sus padres junto a sus hermanos, siendo observados por líderes de clan como el Hyuga, el Uchiha, el Nara, el Yamanaka, el Akimichi…etc junto al anterior Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y su amigo y compañero de guerra, conocido como el halcón de guerra, Danzo shimura, y los alumnos del Kage Jiraya y Tsunade, conocidos como los Sanin de la hoja, y también shinobis como Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai entre otros…

 **Minato:** Pueblo de Konoha, gracias por estar aquí para poder daros esta gran noticia- dijo mientras al rubio y a la Bijuu les daba mala espina- hoy quiero anunciar que mi hijo Menma será el próximo Hokage y mi hija Rina será la heredera de ambos clanes – dijo mientras todo el mundo aplaudía y felicitaba a los hijos del Hokage, bueno, no todos…

El rubio estaba destrozado, tanto por fuera como por dentro, su padre no solo lo había puesto de paria en el clan, también le jodió su sueño de ser el Hokage. Por su parte Natsuki…

 **Natsuki:** ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!-Dijo echa una fiera a punto de liberar su furia asesina- TE JURO QUE COMO SALGA DE AQUÍ, LO PRIMERO QUE HARÉ SERÁ MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS- dijo a punto de estallar, ella sabía de los sueños del rubio para su futuro, y pensó que sus padres aún le tendrían en cuenta, aunque sea un poquito, aunque al parecer se equivocó

El rubio, sin decir nada y sin ser visto, dejó la casa y corrió hacia el bosque todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, ya que ni siquiera le habían enseñado nada del uso del chakra, es más, ni siquiera recibió educación shinobi, ni normal

Después de un rato, el rubio acabó dentro de una foresta a las afueras de su casa, calló al suelo de rodillas y se derrumbó, empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida…

 **Naruto:** ¿POR QUÉ?...- Dijo en agonía el rubio- primero vivo este infierno por su culpa y ahora esto- dijo totalmente derrotado mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas…

Entonces, ocurrió algo inesperado que sorprendió a la Bijuu. Del cuerpo del rubio, una energía de color negra como el azabache con toques rojo vivo, empezaba a salir del cuerpo del rubio, pero eso no fue todo

Lo siguiente empezó a poner nerviosa a la Bijuu, la energía salía del rubio en mayor cantidad y a mayor velocidad, mientras un aura salvaje empezaba a rodear al rubio, pero lo siguiente, fue un verdadero espectáculo de terror…

Los ojos del rubio se volvieron blancos, mientras sus músculos se hacían enormes, tanto que la piel se rompía de la presión, dejando ver la carne y los huesos, sus dientes se cayeron, dando paso a unos enormes colmillos afilados, en resumen, un espectáculo muy sangriento. Su cara también cambió, y de su cabeza salieron dos cuernos curvados pero cortos junto a un montón de pinchos, que le cubrían la espalda y los brazos hasta los hombros, lo que provocó que se quedara sin pelo y orejas, solo dos pequeños agujeros a cada lado de su cabeza, que se abrían y cerraban a voluntad. También le salieron garras tanto en las manos como en los pies, estos últimos se parecían a los de los monos por el pulgar bifurcado

Y por último una piel oscura bastante dura empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, tenía unos toques de rojo y otros de naranja y su mirada era feroz. Los cambios ocurrieron dentro de la mente

La peli roja miraba aterrorizada el cambió que sufrió el pequeño rubio, ahora medía 1,50, pero rondaría por los 90-100 kilos, de puro músculo debido al tamaño de estos

El ahora no rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la peli roja, asustándose más de lo que estaba, al ver esos ojos blancos aparentemente sin alma, solo rabia, mucha rabia, tanta que era inimaginable y un salvaje instinto que solo quería una cosa: destrucción

 **Natsuki:** ¿Na…Naruto?- preguntó asustada la Bijuu

Sin previo aviso, el chico soltó un salvaje y brutal rugido, a la vez que una energía oscura salía de sus pies tomaba la forma de un pilar, que liberaba energía salvajemente y en cantidades enormes, era tal la fuerza que el suelo se resquebrajaba a su alrededor y hacía temblar la tierra

La Bijuu apenas podía agarrarse al suelo, por lo que ponerse de pie ni hablemos, pero al final no aguantó más y salió disparada hacia un agujero blanco

La Bijuu adoptó su forma animal, destruyendo todo a su paso, intentando equilibrarse para darse cuenta al rato de que estaba en el exterior del chico sorprendiéndose enormemente

 **Natsuki:** Imposible- dijo impresionada para después dirigir su vista hacia el rubio, el cual estaba liberando su energía lentamente para después explotar y liberar esa enorme presión de energía y ese salvaje instinto de destrucción, mientras empezaba a transformarse

El pilar fue visto en todo el continente shinobi, es más, incluso se podía sentir esa presión que hizo temblar la tierra

 _ **Unos minutos antes**_

Minato y su mujer se encontraban hablando con los invitados, cuando de repente sintieron un enorme temblor.

Todos dirigieron su vista en alerta para ver con horror como el zorro de las nueve colas estaba de nuevo libre

Minato iba a preparar una estrategia de ataque pero entonces, un pilar de energía oscura y roja apareció a unos metros de la Bijuu, descolocando a los presentes

 **Kushina:** ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- dijo sorprendida y asustada ante esa presión y esos instintos tan salvajes mientras sus hijos la abrazaban

 **Rina:** Mami tengo miedo- dijo asustada mientras su madre la consolaba

 **Minato:** Kushina, protege a los niños, nos encargaremos de eso- dijo serio pero preocupado

 **Kushina:** ¿Y qué pasa con el Kyubi?

 **Minato:** Luego le atrapamos, ahora a por lo que sea eso- dijo dirigiéndose al pilar de energía, pero entonces ocurrió algo impactante

El pilar se deshizo mostrando al rubio Uzumaki, rodeado de esa energía oscura en su cuerpo, el cuál dirigió su mirada hacia los presentes

Minato y Kushina miraban incrédulos a su hijo bastardo, tanto por el poder que producía como el que tuviera a la Bijuu fuera de él y siguiera vivo. Los presentes que veían antes al rubio como la reencarnación de la bestia, estaban en el mismo estado y arrepentidos, todos sus intentos de asesinato fueron hacia un niño inocente

 **Minato:** ¿Na… Naruto?-preguntó tembloroso mientras se acercaba a su hijo

El rubio lanzó un brutal rugido para después transformarse de la misma forma que en su mente, por lo que el espectáculo fue sangriento y traumático

Una vez terminada su transformación, el ahora no rubio, ya que tiene la cabeza cubierta de pinchos y dos cuernos, como sus brazos, los cuales llegaban casi a los pies, y la espalda. Medía 1,50 de altura, enorme musculatura, colmillos y garras afilados como katanas, y de 90-100 kilos de puro músculo y rabia, de echo echaba hasta espuma por la boca

Todos quedaron horrorizados ante esa transformación y la ira tan salvaje que desprendía el ahora no rubio

Sin aviso alguno y a una velocidad sobrehumana, Naruto golpeó a su padre biológico en toda la cara, el cuál no había visto llegar el ataque, es más, ni siquiera Natsuki lo vio venir

El rubio Namikaze salió disparado hasta acabar en el otro extremo de la aldea, de no ser por los objetos con los que chocó habría acabado mucho más lejos

El ex-jinchuriki lanzó su siguiente ataque a los demás shinobis restantes, que salían volando por los aires, estos probaban Genjutsus, como en el caso de los Uchihas, y Taijutsu avanzado como los Hyuga, incluso Jiraya se vio obligado a usar su senjutsu y Tsunade las técnicas de su clan , pero nada le hacía efecto, solo se cabreaba más y sus ansias de destrucción crecían, al igual que su poder

Una vez eliminados, el ex-jinchuriki, de un salto, llegó hasta donde estaba el moribundo Kage, lo que sorprendió a los presentes, entre ellos, los shinobis que todavía estaban de pie como Fugaku e Hiashi y el equipo Ino-shika-cho, que estaban heridos gravemente y los Sanin

El ahora no rubio se acercaba con la intención de rematar el trabajo primario, pero entonces la enorme zorra brilló y adoptó su forma humana sorprendiendo a los presentes ante ese acontecimiento

 **Natsuki:** ¡NARUTO-KUN! – Grito desesperada la peli roja llamando la atención del Uzumaki, que tenía una mirada feroz- Tranquilo, soy yo, Natsuki-chan- dijo mientras el Uzumaki la miraba detenidamente

El rubio acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de la peli roja que a su vez acariciaba su mano, para después abrazar al chico

 **Natsuki:** Tranquilo Naru-kun, estoy aquí para ti- dijo derramando lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba

Entonces Naruto empezó a volver a su estado anterior, para después caer dormido en los brazos de la Bijuu, todo bajo la mirada del Hokage, su familia, los shinobis y los civiles, viendo como la Bijuu abrazaba con amor al pequeño rubio

Entonces la Bijuu dirigió su vista con lágrimas de furia hacia el Kage rubio

 **Natsuki:** ¡TODO ESTO ES POR VUESTRA CULPA!- Dijo iracunda-¡SI LE HUBIESÉIS DADO EL AMOR QUE SE MERECÍA Y NO LE HUBIERAS DESTROZADO SU SUEÑO DE SER HOKAGE, ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO!-Dijo intentando no estallar de rabia ante la mirada sorprendida del Kage rubio

La peli roja no estaba en mejores condiciones, la Bijuu tenía razón, tuvo que haberle dado el amor que se merecía y no haberlo dejado a su suerte

Por su parte los aldeanos y los shinobis miraban con arrepentimiento al dormido rubio, todo ese odio e intentos de asesinato fueron dirigidos a un niño inocente, cuyo único pecado fue vivir con algo que no pidió. Sin quererlo, crearon a un monstruo que casi acaba con el hokage

 **Natsuki:** ¡TODA SU VIDA HA RECIBIDO PALIZAS Y HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR POR ESOS IDIOTAS IGNORANTES, PENSANDO QUE EL ERA YO!- Dijo señalando a los civiles con lágrimas de rabia- ¡ANTES TE ODIABA MINATO, PERO TE RESPETABA, AL IGUAL QUE A LA TOMATE DE TU MUJER, PERO AHORA QUE SÉ LO QUE SOÍS NO OS MERECÉIS NI VUESTROS TÍTULOS DE SHINOBIS, TODOS HABEÍS ENSUCIADO Y FALLADO A LA ALDEA QUE HASHIRAMA CREÓ, SEGURO QUE EL Y SU HERMANO SE ESTÁN REVOLVIENDO EN SUS TUMBAS !- Dijo retirándose con el rubio

 **Minato:** E-espera- dijo todo adolorido casi a punto de caerse-¿A dónde vas con mi hijo?- dijo provocando que la Bijuu le mire con ira

 **Natsuki:** ¿Tu hijo?¡¿TÚ HIJO?!, ja, no me hagas reír, después de cómo lo has tratado, ¿te atreves a llamarte su padre?- dijo descolocando a los padre biológicos del rubio- vamos a dejar Konoha, este lugar solo es un basurero lleno de ratas, y déjame decirte una cosa, el chakra que me quitaste y metiste en Menma y Rina, desaparecerá de sus cuerpos a los 11 o 12 años de edad, ya que sin alma, el chakra no se regenera- dijo descolocando por completo a los padres del rubio y a sus hermanos, todo ese entrenamiento y el tiempo que le dedicaron a ellos fue para nada, y encima a costa de uno de sus hijos

Después de esa charla, la Bijuu abandonó la aldea dejando destrozados psicológicamente a todos en la aldea, a Minato y Kushina, por no haber sido los padres que tuvieron que ser, y el resto, por el daño que le provocaron a un inocente sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en las consecuencias

Natsuki, ya se encontraba bastante lejos de la aldea, para ser más precisos, el valle del fin. La Bijuu recordó con melancolía la batalla que Madara le obligó a realizar contra Hashirama, y cómo este la selló en Mito Uzumaki, una antepasada de Kushina y del rubio, aunque tuvo que admitir, que fue una gran batalla

 **¿?:** Así que este día llego, sabía que lo haría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto- dijo una vos bastante conocida para la Bijuu que miró sorprendida e incrédula a un hombre de piel gris claro, al igual que su pelo aunque más oscuro, tenía un ojo en la frente con varios círculos a su alrededor al igual que sus otros dos ojos, y estaba flotando en el aire, en una posición de loto

 **Natsuki:** Papá- dijo sorprendida ante la aparición de su padre, llamado Hagoromo Otsutsuki, conocido mundialmente como el sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudo Sennin, el creador del mundo shinobi actual, y creador de los 9 Bijuus o bestias con colas

 **Hagoromo:** Hola Natsuki, veo que has encontrado a alguien especial- dijo con una sonrisa preparado para contestar varias preguntas y respuestas…

 **Continuará**

 **QUE PASA, Aquí os traigo la última historia de Naruto por ahora, no os preocupéis por las otras, que las voy a seguir, no las he olvidado, en cuanto al harem, es un poco pronto, pero ya podéis poner en los comentarios vuestra elegida**


	2. Capítulo 2: Entrenando con Hagoromo

**WRATH**

 **¡HE VUELTO! siento mucho la tardanza, espero que os guste la continuación y la nueva historia que voy a subir, sin más**

 **que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenando con Hagoromo**

La Bijuu miraba incrédula a su figura paterna, la cual debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo

 **Natsuki:** ¡PAPÁ!- Dijo olvidando por completo las formalidades y abrazando al dios shinobi con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Hagoromo:** Hola cariño- dijo abrazándola con amor

 **Natsuki:** Te he echado de menos- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

 **Hagoromo:** Yo también cariño- dijo acariciándole la cabeza- pero tengo que hablar seriamente contigo- dijo mientras la separaba delicadamente de su regazo

 **Natsuki:** ¿Qué ocurre papá?, ¿es por Naruto-kun?- dijo mientras el anciano asentía

 **Hagoromo:** Y no solo eso- dijo preocupando a su hija- para empezar, yo solo soy una porción de chakra que va de generación en generación- dijo entristeciendo a la Bijuu- y en cuanto a él chico- dijo mirándolo con tristeza- recuerdas la historia que te conté cuando eras un cachorro- dijo mientras asentía- bien, este chico- dijo señalándolo- es la reencarnación del Juggernaut- dijo dejando de piedra y los ojos abiertos a la Bijuu

Mientras en Konoha, Jiraya volvía del mundo de los sapos con Fukasaku y su mujer Shima, los dos grandes sapos sabios del monte Myoboku

 **Minato:** ¿Dónde ha estado Jiraya-sensei?-pregunto el Kage muy, pero que muy adolorido

 **Jiraya:** Me llamaron en el monte- dijo señalando a los dos sapos que tenía en sus hombros (en realidad están en los trapecios, pero da igual)

 **Fukasaku:** Minato-chan- dijo con seriedad- tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Naruto

El Kage al ver la seriedad de las palabras, se llevó a Kushina y a los sanin a la oficina, junto al tercero

 **Minato:** ¿De qué se trata Fukasaku-sama?- dijo tocándose la cara con dolor, juraría que tenía el cráneo fracturado

El sapo tomo aire para mirar al Hokage

 **Fukasaku:** Lo que os voy a contar, es una historia tan antigua o más que el Rikudo Sanin, al principio pensé que era un cuento muy viejo, pero hoy se ha confirmado que no- dijo ante la mirada confundida de los presentes- Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que se formara el mundo shinobi tal cual, existió un ser en este mundo tan poderoso que incluso los dioses y los demonios más fuertes caían en la batalla ante él, de hecho era tan poderoso, que ni siquiera el Rikudo sanin fue rival para él- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Tsunade:** ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el chico?- preguntó confundida

Entonces el sapo sacó un pergamino, que tenía un dibujo en el cuál aparecían los dioses y los demonios derrotados en el suelo, y en el centro, una criatura humanoide de más de 3 metros, una montaña de musculo con cuernos y pinchos, de color oscuro con toques de rojo y naranja, y unos ojos blancos que mostraban furia y dientes como navajas

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por el parecido que tenía la criatura con la transformación brutal del rubio, algunos quisieron vomitar al recordarlo

 **Kushina:** Se parece a la forma que adoptó mi hijo- dijo con lágrimas recordando esos ojos llenos de rabia y ansias de destrucción

 **Fukasaku:** No se parece, lo es…- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- lo que visteis fue su etapa infantil, este es su estado adulto, el cuál alcanzará a los 18 años- dijo poniendo a más de uno los pelos de punta- tenemos que encontrarlo, antes de que alguien lo provoque o peor, Orochimaru lo encuentre y el mundo corra peligro de muerte- dijo helando la sangre a los presente, si en su estado actual el rubio les partió el culo, no se lo quieren imaginar de adulto…

Mientras en las afueras de la aldea, la Bijuu escuchaba sorprendida el relato que le contaba su padre

 **Natsuki:** Entonces es cierto- dijo sorprendida después de ver la enorme cicatriz que tenía Hagoromo en el pecho en forma de cráter

 **Hagoromo:** Si, hija, lo es- dijo poniéndose la camisa de nuevo- esperaremos a que se despierte para poder contárselo todo- dijo mientras la Bijuu asentía, llevándose al rubio en sus brazos hasta que encontró una cueva, encendió un fuego y cazo un venado para comer

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio despertó para después asustarse al no estar en su casa

 **Naruto:** ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo analizando el lugar

 **Natsuki:** Naruto-kun- dijo con dulzura

 **Naruto:** Hola Natsuki-chan…-dijo sonriente para posteriormente abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no estaba hablando con ella en su mente, sino en el mundo real- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?- dijo para luego mirar al Rikudo- ¿Y QUIÉN ES ESE VIEJO VOLADOR?- Gritó histérico al ver la pinta de alíen que tenía el anciano

Después de un rato, la peli roja le explicó quién era el abuelo volador, dejando al rubio flipando en colores

 **Naruto:** Huff, que susto, pensaba que era un alienígena- dijo mientras la peli roja intentaba no reírse- pero oye Natsuki-chan, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- dijo descolocando a la Bijuu y al Rikudo

 **Natsuki:** Espera, ¿no recuerdas nada?- dijo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Sólo lo que dijo Minato, y el haberme ido, después de eso no recuerdo nada, ¿por qué, paso algo?- dijo ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes

Entonces la Bijuu procedió a contarle sobre su transformación, el cómo le reventó la cara al rubio Namikaze y como dejó para el arrastre a los sanin y a los líderes de clanes y shinobis, incluyendo al tercero

 **Naruto:** ¿En serio hice eso?- dijo sorprendido mientras los presentes afirmaban

 **Hagoromo:** Naruto, necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras el rubio prestaba atención

El sabio le contó entonces que él era la reencarnación del Juggernaut, el ser más poderoso que piso este mundo, incluso más fuerte que el Rikudo, y la batalla que libró contra él y las cicatrices que les dejo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus hijos y el ejército de su hijo menor Asura pudieron ni siquiera herirle, acabaron siendo sacos de boxeo del furioso titán

 **Naruto:** No me jodas- dijo mientras el abuelo asentía

 **Hagoromo:** Por eso te propongo un trato Naruto- dijo mientras el rubio atendía- quiero entrenarte, te enseñare todos mis conocimientos para que nadie te pueda usar como un arma y así poder seguir el camino que tú elijas, ¿qué me dices?- dijo mientras al rubio se le ponían los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto, aparte de que no quiero volver a Konoha en un tiempo y así podré ver el mundo shinobi- dijo contento, haciendo sonreír al viejo y a la peli roja

Después de esa charla emprendieron su viaje hasta las montañas oscuras, un lugar que se encuentra en una isla remota y desconocida para la humanidad, por lo que no sale en los mapas

Al llegar había bestias de todas las formas y tamaños, algunas con no muy buenas intenciones mientras miraban al rubio

Este extrañamente no se sintió intimidado, pero estaba tenso por si algo ocurría

 **Hagoromo:** Muy bien, Naruto, aquí será donde yo y Natsuki te entrenaremos hasta los 12 años de edad, ¿entendido?-dijo mientras el rubio asentía

Y así empezaron su entrenamiento

Durante el primer año, el rubio aprendió los jutsus básicos como el Kawaniri y el henge, junto a Taijutsu y Kenjutsu avanzado, superando a Kushina, y a su clan, el Uzumaki. También aprendió el Kage Bunshin, pudiendo hacer cientos de clones de golpe, lo que sorprendió a ambos maestros

El segundo año, fue dedicado a los Jutsus elementales, resultando ser capaz de usar los 5 elementos, sorprendiendo al Rikudo y a la Bijuu, pero el viejo sonrió, sabía que el chico era especial

El tercer año, el rubio mejoro todo lo aprendido, y se volvió un maestro del Fuinjutsu, lo que le permitiría liberar a los hermanos y hermanas de la peli roja, promesa que les hizo al viejo y a Natsuki. También aprendió Genjutsu, aunque cuando despertó su poder hace tres años, se volvió inmune a estos. Hagoromo le contó al rubio como su madre peleó contra el usando su rinengan y no surtían efecto en su antepasado

El cuarto año aprendió Senjutsu, el arte de manipular la naturaleza y usarla en tu cuerpo, a la vez que le enseñaron los contratos con las invocaciones. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos tutores cuando el rubio firmo el contrato de invocación con el clan más poderoso: el de los dragones.

El quinto año se los pasaron repasando lo conocido, incluidas las clases teóricas, es decir estudiar. También intentaron que el rubio controlara su poder de Juggernaut, pudiendo transformarse, pero era muy inestable, y atacaba a todo lo que se moviera, apaleando a los pobres animales. Algunos sirvieron de cena, y los que querían comérselo antes estaban en la otra punta de la isla, los únicos que podían cambiar el rubio eran la Bijuu y el viejo, debido al vínculo que tenían con él

Y por último el sexto año, donde el rubio pondría en práctica lo aprendido siendo un mercenario junto a su querida amiga

Al final, el Rikudo tuvo que volver al mundo de los muertos, poniendo triste al rubio y a la Bijuu, pero se recuperaron rápido, ellos sabían que esto pasaría y además, el no quería verlos tristes, si no felices

 **Natsuki:** Muy bien Naru-kun, tú decides- dijo mirando al rubio que medía 1,50, bien musculado, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **Naruto:** Suna, algo me dice que pasará algo interesante- dijo mientras ponían rumbo hacia la aldea del desierto

Mientras en Konoha, las cosas no iban bien para la familia Namikaze Uzumaki

Kushina estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su hijo mayor, a su marido e hijos les costaba verla así, incluso el Daymo que era amigo de la familia Uzumaki, fue a visitarla para poder ver si podía ayudar, al igual que su amiga Mikoto y Tsume Inuzuka, la matriarca del clan Inuzuka

Minato tuvo que dejar su puesto de Hokage durante un periodo, siendo Hiruzen su sustituto, pero a las dos semanas se recuperó lo suficiente para volver al cargo

Por su parte, Menma desarrollo un odio irracional hacia su hermano rubio, ya que lo culpaba, de que su madre estuviera a sí. Esto provocó una pelea constante entre él y su hermana Rina, que estaba a favor del rubio. Al final dejaron de hablarse y eso destrozaba más a su madre, y tal y como predijo Natsuki, ambos se quedaron sin chakra a los 10 años, antes de lo que dijo la peli roja, pero ocurrió

La aldea no estaba en mejores condiciones, Teuchi y su hija Ayame, eran uno de los pocos aldeanos que no veían al rubio como un monstruo, por lo que no tardaron en mirar mal al resto de la aldea. Muchos aldeanos y shinobis se sentían fatal por lo que le hicieron al rubio, su ignorancia casi les cuesta el Kage y ahora su aldea tenía fama de maltratar a niños por placer

Pero no todo fue malo, el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, cambió la forma de ver y educar a sus hijas, no quería que algo así le pasara, no, no soportaría que sus hijas lo odiarán y abandonasen la aldea

Pero hubo una tragedia, Itachi Uchiha mató a todos en su clan, excepto a sus dos hermanos, Sasuke Uchiha y su hermanita Shima Uchiha, junto a su madre Mikoto Uchiha. La razón, su padre Fugaku quería dar un golpe de estado, para controlar Konoha y buscar al rubio ex -jinchuriki y usarlo como arma, cosa que Minato y Hiruzen, junto a Danzo, no iban a permitir. Por supuesto Mikoto se opuso a esa idea, no quería que sus hijos viviesen una guerra como ellos, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que informar al Hokage, e Itachi mismo se ofreció como voluntario, su madre se quiso oponer, pero su hijo tomo una decisión. Masacró al clan junto a Mitomi, su novia, y huyeron en la noche.

Desde ese día el emo Uchiha odiaba a muerte a su hermano, y solo pensaba en matarlo. Shima, por el contrario, solo quería saber por qué hizo todo eso. Su madre no dijo nada cuando preguntó, solo que no era el momento

Mientras, el rubio junto a su compañera, estaban ya frente a las puertas de Suna, donde había dos guardias fronterizos a cada lado del camino de entrada

 **Guardia:** Alto, ¿Qué queréis en Suna?- dijo mientras ambos se quitaban las capuchas, sorprendiendo al guardia de que el hijo desparecido del Cuarto Hokage estuviese en Konoha. Naruto no sólo entreno, también se informó de la situación actual del mundo Shinobi, donde sus padres lo buscaban, que pena que el rubio no volverá hasta dentro de un año

Sin perder tiempo, el Kazekage junto a su escuadrón y sus hijos fueron a verle

 **Rasa(es el nombre del cuarto):** Así que es cierto-dijo sorprendido- mi nombre es Rasa, pequeño Naruto- dijo haciendo una reverencia

 **Naruto:** Encantado de conocerle Kazekage-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia, entonces se fija en el niño peli rojo de atrás- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- dijo mirando al peli rojo

 **Gaara:** Gaara- dijo un poco tímido

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué eres el Jinchuriki de Shukaku, conocido como el Ichibi?- dijo esto último con desagrado, sorprendiendo a los presentes, menos a Natsuki

 **Yashamaru:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-dijo un rubio de ojos violetas

 **Naruto:** Aprendí muchas cosas fuera de Konoha- dijo con un semblante serio

Entonces, una anciana de nombre Chiyo, le contó que para salvar al pequeño, al parir su madre tuvieron que sellar al Bijuu en el interior de este para que tuviera posibilidades de sobrevivir. Durante los siguientes años el Kage y el Bijuu, al igual que el peli rojo entablaron una amistada, donde se le juraría por escrito que el Bijuu cuando saliera de su Jinchuriki, se le daría un lugar donde vivir en paz sin ser molestado. Desgraciadamente, la madre no pudo sobrevivir al parto, pero eso no impidió que fuese un buen padre para sus tres hijos

 **Naruto:** Yo puedo extraerlo sin matar a Gaara- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes- encontré un jutsu muy efectivo, es de hace mucho y estaba incompleto, pero le dedique tiempo y lo perfeccione- dijo con una sonrisa dejando de piedra a todos- aunque aún no lo he podido usar- dijo haciendo que todos se cayeran de cabeza al suelo con unas gotas

 **Rasa:** ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará chico?- dijo un poco dudoso

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto, soy un Uzumaki- dijo alzando el puño y una sonrisa sonrojando a la Bijuu y a la hija del Kage, una rubia muy guapa

Acto seguido, el rubio puso sus dedos recubiertos de chakra en el abdomen del peli rojo, para después liberar al bijuu de una cola. Todo esto en la plaza del pueblo donde muchos fueron a curiosear

 **Naruto: ¡Técnica de extracción Uzumaki: liberación pura!-** Dijo mientras extraía al bijuu de su interior, que salía como una nube de chakra hasta que se formó el enorme mapache de tierra, que miró a todos los presentes, en especial al rubio y su compañera

 **Shukaku: Valla, valla, debo darte las gracias chico-** dijo con una voz femenina descolocando a los presentes incluido el rubio que miraba al Kage y a su hijo

 **Rasa:** Si chico es hembra, no sabía cómo decirlo- dijo un poco avergonzado

 **Shukaku:** **Eso es porque no han visto mi otra forma-** Dijo mientras que, al igual que con Natsuki, un a luz blanca cubría su cuerpo hasta adoptar una forma humana, de una chica pelinegra con ojos amarillos, y un cuerpo como el de Mikoto o Kushina, haciendo que muchos hombres sangraran por la nariz, y algunos fuesen zurrados por las mujeres

 **Rasa:** No me dijiste que podías hacer eso- dijo impresionado y sangrando

 **Shukaku:** No me preguntaste **-** dijo mientras a los presentes le salía una gota estilo anime- por cierto mi verdadero nombre es Shiva- dijo con una sonrisa hacia el rubio- Hola hermana- dijo abrazándola

 **Todos:** ¡HERMANAAAA!- Gritaron todos con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Naruto:** Ah es cierto, a ella la conocen como el Kyubi- Dijo mientras los presentes estaban a punto de estallarles la cabeza ante ese bombazo

Entonces la bijuu más pequeña se fijó en el rubio e hizo algo que a más de uno le habría gustado

 **Shiva:** Naruto-kun- dijo estrujándolo entre sus pechos- muchas gracias, Naru-kun- dijo mientras el pobre se moría felizmente entre las tetas de la bijuu

 **Natsuki:** Shiva, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- dijo celosa abrazando al rubio por el otro lado

 **Shiva:** No- dijo desafiante mientras ambas se lanzaban rayos a los ojos

 **Gaara:** Shiva- dijo el peli rojo llamando la atención de la bijuu

 **Shiva:** Gaara-kun- dijo abrazándolo con ternura y lágrimas- mi pequeño hermanito- dijo llorando de felicidad

La escena enterneció a los presentes, a la vez que el padre del peli rojo miraba feliz el momento, desde la muerte de su mujer, no se había sentido muy feliz, solo sus hijos le daban eso, la razón de por qué luchaba eran ellos, y ahora, no podía estar más feliz por la bijuu. Al principio fue como el resto, la odiaba y temía, pero cuando se enteró de lo del rubio, decidió intentar hablar con ella, sorprendiéndose de ser lo contrario a lo que él pensaba, en cierto modo su personalidad le recordaba a su esposa

Después de ese incidente, los dos se quedaron un tiempo en la aldea, tanto para entrenar como para relajarse, tenían tiempo de sobra para ir a Kumo, aunque no les daría tiempo ver Iwa, pero si Takigakure.

Gaara, Naruto y Kankuro se hicieron casi inseparables, al igual que Natsuki con Shiva y Temari

Pasó dos semanas desde que la pareja llegó a Suna y llego el momento de partir

 **Temari:** Quedarse con nosotras Naru-kun, Natsuki-chan- dijo triste la rubia

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Tema-chan pero tenemos que continuar el viaje, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, ¿vale?- dijo sonriente sonrojando a la rubia que asentía

 **Rasa:** Que os valla bien Naruto, Natsuki- dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias- dijo mientras se despedía de sus amigos de Suna para seguir su viaje- los echaré de menos Natsuki-chan- dijo con una sonrisa triste

 **Natsuki:** Yo también Naru-kun, yo también- dijo mientras pensaba que su hermana ahora vivía una vida mejor

La pareja siguió su viaje durante dos semanas, solo parando para comer, beber y limpiarse la suciedad, hasta que llegaron a Kumo

El tratamiento que recibieron fue muy parecido al de Suna, el Raikage les atendió bastante bien, aunque tuviera un aspecto feroz. Tampoco faltó que su secretaria de nombre Mabui, una chica de piel oscura, pelo blanco y ojos verdes se sonrojara al ver al rubio

Al igual que con Gaara, el rubio liberó a los Bijuus de sus respectivos jinchurikis delante de toda la aldea, demostrando que no eran monstruos, y que solo atacaron para defenderse

Matatabi, conocido como el Nibi, era una hermosa peli azul con los ojos verdes (parecida a Konan) mientras que Gyuki era una mujer oscura de pelo rubio y ojos azules y con bastante delantera

Yugito nii, la ex jinchuriki de Matatabi, no podía estar más agradecida con el rubio, al cual casi asfixia entre sus pechos, para desgracia de unos y celos de otras, pese a que este era bastante resistente, pero no se quejaba

Una vez se despidieron de los de Kumo (lo que significo muchos llantos femeninos, especialmente de Yugito y otra rubia llamada Samui) partieron rumbo a Takigakure donde conocieron a la Jinchuriki Fu, la cual tuvo una vida parecida a la del rubio y no dudo en aceptar irse de la aldea junto a Chomei, conocido como el Nanabi, después de liberarlo de la peli verde delante de su pueblo donde todos pudieron ver que ni tanto la chica como el bijuu eran los monstruos que creían, además, estaban informados del rubio, por lo que no querían cabrearlo

Finalmente, el rubio junto a sus compañeras y su amigo, estaban a solo tres días de volver a Konoha, el lugar donde el rubio habría sufrido tanto

 **Fu:** ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto-kun?- dijo la peli verde preocupada

 **Naruto:** Más que nunca, Fu-chan, esta aldea va a ver de lo que soy capaz y muchos se van a arrepentir de lo que me hicieron en el pasado- dijo con una mirada llena de ira mientras se dirigían a su destino, Naruto estaba de vuelta, y muchos… temblarán ante su presencia

 **Continuará**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima**


	3. Capítulo 3: Vuelta a la hoja

**He vuelto al ataque con esta serie que veo que os ha encantado, por lo que no me entretengo más y os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Vuelta a la hoja**

Los guardias de la puerta estaban jugando a las cartas para pasar el rato, pero la llegada de un grupo de personas les hizo volver a sus quehaceres

Grande fue su sorpresa al saber de quién se trataba, y como no, después de ver al hijo mayor del Yondaime Hokage que abandonó la aldea a sus 6 años de edad, y ahora estaba en los 12-13 años, junto a unas chicas de infarto y un joven de pelo verde oscuro de su misma edad

Rápidamente, uno de ellos fue a avisar al Hokage, mientras el otro les pedía al rubio y a su grupo que esperaran al hokage, cosa que lo puso un poco cabreado, solo quería unirse a las filas y buscar un lugar donde vivir con sus compañeros, no ver a los cabrones de sus padres

El guardia que fue a la torre escolto a los jóvenes para poder hablar con más calma en la torre

Durante el camino los civiles se quedaron observando al rubio, recordando las atrocidades que le hicieron

El rubio por su parte los miraba lleno de rabia, recordaba a muchos de ellos y en su cabeza solo quería matarlos lenta y dolorosamente

Una vez en la torre, sin las miradas de los civiles, el rubio y sus amigos se encontraban frente al tercer y cuarto hokage junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Espero que esta reunión sea rápida- dijo intentando no ver a sus padres, de lo contrario correría la sangre

 **Sarutobi:** Está bien- dijo el anciano- se te dará una propiedad donde vivir junto a tus compañeros, y podréis acceder a la academia ninja y hacer el examen para Gennin- dijo su propuesta el tercero mientras les daba unos papeles al rubio

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, iremos de inmediato- dijo despareciendo del lugar junto a su grupo

Kushina quiso seguirlo pero fue detenido por su marido

 **Minato:** Aún no está preparado, si vas hacia el muy probablemente te acabe matando- dijo el rubio, obligando a la peli roja a sentarse de mala gana

Mientras en la academia, el rubio le había entregado los papeles a un chunnin de nombre Iruka, el cuál era el que daba la clase

 **Iruka:** Muy bien alumnos, hoy se van a inscribir cuatro compañeros más a hacer el examen con vosotros, con un permiso especial del tercer Hokage- dijo sorprendiendo a los alumnos

Al abrir la puerta, el rubio entró con su banda, donde todos saludaron con una gran sonrisa

Las chicas se quedaron embobadas viendo al rubio y al bijuu en su forma humana, incluso las fanáticas del Uchiha dejaron de verlo por un momento

Entre las chicas, una rubia con franjas en su rostro reconoció de inmediato al rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír, su onii-chan había regresado

Por su parte Shima, la hermana del Uchiha, se quedó embobada viendo al rubio, lo que sorprendió mucho a los chicos, en especial su hermano, el cual nunca había visto esa reacción en su hermana

Sasuke se quedó mirando al rubio un rato, sorprendiéndose al reconocerlo, él fue el que casi mata al cuarto Hokage y a casi todo el ejército de la aldea, aunque no lo odiaba al saber cómo le trataron de pequeño

Menma reconoció rápidamente al rubio, ese era el imbécil que destrozó a su familia y le quitó su poder

Por su parte los chicos se quedaron embobados viendo a las chicas, algunos como el Inuzuka babeaban por esas bellezas, es más, hasta el Uchiha se quedó embobado con la peli verde y la peli roja

Pero cuando todos se fijaron mejor en la peli roja, no tardaron en reconocerla, ella era la bijuu que el rubio expulsó de su cuerpo en aquel fatídico día debido a que fueron informados por sus padres, aunque en vez de asustarse u odiarla, se alegraban enormemente de tener a una bijuu de aliada, además de ser hermosa

El rubio y su equipo se sentaron al lado de Rina y Hinata Hyuga, la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, bajo la mirada de odio de Menma

 **Rina:** Hola- dijo la rubia avergonzada- soy Rina Uzumaki Namikaze, tu hermana menor- dijo con miedo a que el rubio le respondiera violentamente

 **Naruto:** Yo Naruto- dijo amablemente haciendo sonreír a la rubia

Entonces el Uchiha se acercó al rubio a paso calmado llamando la atención de los presentes y las fanáticas, diciendo lo cool que era Sasuke y otras cosas

Pero lo que hizo, sorprendió bastante a todos, ya que nadie se esperaría que el orgulloso Uchiha inclinara su cabeza ante el rubio

 **Sasuke:** Es un placer conocerle Naruto-san- dijo el pelinegro con gran respeto mientras las fanáticas le vitoreaban, sorprendiendo al rubio

 **Naruto:** Eh, gracias… pero no me llames con san ni te inclines a mí, no soy ningún rey o Daymo, aparte de que esas cosas me incomodan- dijo el rubio algo incomodo

 **Sasuke:** De acuerdo Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras las fanáticas lo volvían a vitorear, hasta que cierto peli rojo se hartó

 **Menma:** SUFICIENTE- Gritó el peli rojo bastante cabreado llamando la atención del rubio y del Uchiha mientras las fanáticas miraban con malos ojos al peli rojo

 **Rina:** MENMA, DEJA DE HACER EL IDIOTA- Dijo enfadada por gritarle a su hermano mayor

 **Menma:** APÁRTATE, LE DARÉ UNA PALIZA A ESE IDIOTA POR DESTROZAR A MI FAMILIA- Dijo hecho una furia

 **Sasuke:** Dobe…- dijo el Uchiha con intención de intervenir, pero entonces el rubio le pone la mano en su hombro, llamando la atención del pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Déjalo yo me encargo- dijo poniéndose frente a frente ante el peli rojo con os brazos cruzados- Cuando quieras- dijo con un rostro serio

El peli rojo no se hizo esperar, y cargó un rasengan en su mano derecha, dispuesto a acabar con el rubio, pero este agarró a su hermano del brazo, para posteriormente estrellarlo contra la pared sin ningún esfuerzo

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como el rubio venció al peli rojo fácilmente, y eso que él era uno de los más fuertes de la clase, de hecho era el rival de Sasuke, según él, por el corazón de una peli rosa llamada Sakura, la cuál era fanática del Uchiha y odiaba al peli rojo, aparte de que el Uchiha siempre lo superaba

 **Shima:** Ha sido increíble- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mirando al rubio

 **Naruto:** Bah, ni siquiera ha servido para el calentamiento- dijo mientras Kurama y Fu lo abrazaban con amor, y le mimaban haciendo sonreír al rubio y poniendo a los demás tíos un poco celosos

Después de eso, los novatos salieron a hacer las pruebas, primero lanzamiento de Kunai y por último un combate de Taijutsu, donde se permitía el Genjutsu y armas Ninja

Primero las mujeres, donde las fanáticas del Uchiha solo querían llamar su atención, haciendo un espectáculo patético, solo dos de ellas, Sakura e Ino, la heredera del clan Yamanaka lograron una puntuación decente, acertando 5/10 blancos

Por su parte Hinata y una civil llamada Tenten, acertaron 8/10, mientras Rina y Shima acertaron 9/10

Pero lo más impresionante fue ver como Kurama y Fu acertaron los 10 blancos con solo dos Kunais, dejando de piedra a los presentes

Luego fue el turno de los hombres, donde Kiba acertó 5/10, mientras su madre miraba con desaprobación las idioteces de su hijo, seguido de Chouji y Shikamaru, que acertaron 6/10, este último por pereza

Menma y Sasuke, quedaron empatados, acertando 9/10 blancos con tres kunais cada uno

Chomei hizo el mismo resultado que Kurama y Fu, sorprendiendo nuevamente a los presentes

Por su parte Naruto, con un solo Kunai, destrozo todos los blancos y no dejo rastro de estos

Todos estaban con la quijada al suelo mientras las chicas y Chomei felicitaban al rubio, Sasuke miraba al rubio un poco celoso, pero con más admiración, al igual que su Hermana y Rina, mientras Menma le miraba con odio

Empezaron los combates, al igual que antes, las mujeres serían las primeras en empezar

Como antes, los combates de las fanáticas fueron patéticos, por lo que nos centraremos en lo que de verdad importa

Sakura se enfrento a Ino, quedando la última como ganadora

Hinata peleó contra Tenten. Esta última tenía un gran manejo de las armas, pero el Taijutsu de la oji perla fue superior, haciendo sonreír a su padre y hermana con orgullo

Rina luchó contra Kurama, y Shima contra Fu, siendo la peli roja y la peli verde las ganadoras sin mucha dificultad, felicitando a sus rivales por el combate que les habían dado

Empezó el turno de los hombres, Kiba peleo contra Chouji, quedando este último ganador, cuando el señor cara perro con arrogancia le dijo la palabra prohibida al chico de huesos grandes

Shikamaru, al cual le tocaba contra Shino, decidió rendirse, ya que le daba pereza pelear, desilusionando a su padre

Luego fue el turno de Chomei contra el Uchiha, el cual demostraba un gran manejo del Katon, pero el futon del peli verde superaba por mucho al Uchiha, sin embargo, pese a que este último apenas pudo hacer nada, fue felicitado por dar una gran pelea

Naruto, por su parte, le tocó pelear nuevamente contra el idiota de su hermano, otra vez, el cual acabo como un saco de patatas, al decir un montón de tonterías y amenazar a sus chicas, cosa que le hizo acabar con esta gilipollez, si hay algo que no iba a permitir, es una amenaza hacia sus novias y su amigo

Los espectadores, incluyendo los Kages se asustaron cuando el rubio mostró una mirada seria, si hay algo que ellos sabían mejor que nadie, era no provocar al rubio, a menos que quieran destruir su propia aldea

Después de ser aprobados, el rubio y su grupo se fueron a su nueva vivienda. Los padres del rubio no hablaron con él, sabían que él no quería hablar con ellos, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo, y el rubio lo sabía

El rubio y su banda miraban maravillados lo que sería su nuevo hogar, por lo que sacaron unos pergaminos, de los cuales salieron las pertenencias de cada uno y empezaron a instalarse en sus habitaciones, claro, que el único que acabaría solo sería el peli verde (Jajaja pobre Chomei)

Al día siguiente el rubio y su banda se dirigieron hacia la escuela ninja donde nombrarían a los senseis de los distintos grupos de Gennin

 **Iruka:** Muy bien, nombraré a los siguientes equipos…- dijo mirando los papeles- bien, equipo 7 serán Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, vuestro sensei será Hatake Kakashi- dijo provocando varias reacciones, el peli rojo se ilusiono de tener a su amor platónico, aunque esa ilusión se fue al váter al saber que Sasuke también haría grupo con él, aunque era mejor tener al Teme que al rubio miserable, según él

 **Iruka:** Siguiente….- dijo nombrando a los mismos equipos que en la historia original- Bien, equipo 11 Naruto, Kurama y Chomei, y el equipo 12 serán Rina Uzumaki, Shima Uchiha y Fu, vuestros senseis serán Uchiha Mikoto y Uzumaki Kushina- dijo finalizando la formación de equipos

Los Uchihas se quedaron extrañados de que su madre pidiera un equipo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su madre hacía misiones

Menma miraba con odio como su hermana hablaba animadamente con el rubio, no lo entendía ¿él fue el que destrozó a la familia y va a hablarle como si nada? .El peli rojo estaba a punto de ir a hablar, pero el rubio y su equipo se habían ido con la madre de los Uchihas, quedando solamente él y su equipo

En la azotea, la Uchiha decidió esperar a la peli roja y al peliblanco, el cual tardo casi media hora siendo arrastrado por Kushina

 **Kushina:** Maldita sea Kakashi, por tu culpa vamos a empezar tarde- dijo bastante molesta

 **Kakashi:** Lo siento, lo siento- dijo riendo nerviosamente tocándose los chichones que tenía en la cabeza, regalo de Kushina

Los Gennin miraron la escena con gotas estilo anime en su cabeza al igual que la Uchiha, sin embargo el rubio estaba matando al peliblanco con la mirada

 **Mikoto:** Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué no nos presentamos?, ya sabéis, vuestros, gustos, disgustos, sueños…- dijo la matriarca del clan intentando ser profesional

 **Sakura:** ¿Por qué no empieza alguno de ustedes ya que lo ha propuesto?- dijo mientras los demás Gennin asentían

 **Kushina:** Entonces empezaré yo, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y comer ramen, no me gustan los pervertidos y cierto libro naranja- dijo desanimando al peli plata- y mi sueño es que mi hijo mayor vuelva conmigo

 **Naruto:** Pues sigue soñando, que los sueños son muy bonitos- dijo desanimando a su madre y enfadando bastante a Menma

 **Mikoto:** Esta bien, pasemos al siguiente, vamos Kakashi- dijo mientras el cíclope se ponía frente a los Gennin

 **Kakashi:** Bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos…no les incumbe, lo que no me gusta… tampoco, y mis sueños…. No les interesa

 **Todos:** "Solo ha dicho su nombre"- pensaron todos con unas gotas estilo anime

 **Mikoto:** Esta bien me toca, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, me gusta cocinar y pasar tiempo con mis hijos- dijo mientras sus hijos sonreían- no me gustan los pervertidos, y mi sueño es…- dijo intentando no llorar, sus hijos sabían a qué se refería su madre

 **Naruto:** está bien Mikoto-san, no es necesario seguir, dijo mientras la peli roja lo consolaba- bien, ¿quién sigue?- dijo para ver como el peli rojo de su hermano se levantaba para presentarse

 **Menma:** Bien, mi nombre es Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, me gustan muchas cosas como el ramen, detesto el tiempo que hay que esperar para hacerlo y a Naruto- dijo mirándolo con furia y odio cabreando a su hermana y entristeciendo a su madre- y mi sueño es ser el mejor de todos los Hokages- dijo con determinación

 **Kakashi:** Bien, a ver tu rosada- dijo cabreando a la peli rosa

 **Sakura:** "¿me ha llamado rosada?"-pensó con una vena en la frente- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y a su banda- me gusta- dijo mirando a Sasuke con un gran sonrojo conteniendo un chillido de fanática- mi sueño es…- dijo en el mismo estado que antes- y odio a Menma- dijo destrozando el corazón del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Espera un momento, ¿te llamas Haruno?

 **Sakura:** Sí, ¿por qué?-preguntó curiosa

 **Naruto:** ¿Te suena el nombre de Mebuki?- dijo conteniendo su ira

 **Sakura:** Claro es mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Sabes que tu madre me conoce?- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli rosa

 **Sakura:** ¿En serio?, nunca me dijo nada- dijo extrañada

 **Naruto:** Mmm, ¿será porque intentaron quemarme vivo a los 5 años de edad?, ¿O porque ella y unos cuantos civiles me usaron como piñata Humana un día entero?- dijo horrorizando a los presentes ante lo dicho por el rubio, incluso Menma se sintió asqueado ante eso

La peli rosa estaba en shock, no podía creer que su madre hubiera hecho algo así, pensaba que ella nunca le haría daño a nadie sin motivo aparente, cuanto se equivocaba la pobre

Entonces su mente hizo click, recordando ver a un rubio de su edad colgado del cuello mientras los adultos lo golpeaban sin piedad y reían con malicia al verlo sufrir

La peli rosa empezó a llorar al recordar aquella escena tan traumante en su vida

 **Naruto:** Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se lo pasaron bien conmigo, verdad ¿Kakashi?- dijo mirando al peli plata que sudaba a chorros mientras retrocedía

 **Kushina:** ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-dijo la peli roja que miraba seriamente al Hatake

 **Naruto:** Digamos que yo estaba comiendo basura en la calle cuando este "buen hombre" me llevo al bosque de la muerte, donde después de darme una paliza casi mortal y usarme de diana con los Kunais, me tiro a un lago para que muriera, de no ser porque Itachi y Anko estaban por allí, me habría muerto ahogado- dijo el rubio intentando no explotar de la ira

Kushina miraba incrédula al alumno de su marido, para estar casi a punto de estallar de ira y matarlo allí mismo, al igual que Mikoto, no se esperaba que un amigo del difunto Obito Uchiha se atreviera a hacerle eso a un niño indefenso

 **Naruto:** ¿Me pregunto que estarán pensando Obito y Rin de ti allí arriba? Seguramente sus cuerpos se estén revolviendo en sus tumbas, con ganas de salir para darte una paliza- dijo dejando hecho mierda al peli blanco y sorprendiendo a las Jounin ante esa información- ahora que lo pienso, a Rin le sellaron a Isobu, conocido como el Sanbi en su interior, ¿eso no la convierte en lo mismo que yo?- dijo jodiendo aún más al peli plata y sorprendiendo aún más a las Jounin, esa información era secreta- eres una vergüenza tanto como shinobi como para tus amigos, me das asco, vámonos, nos veremos mañana Mikoto-sensei- dijo para posteriormente mirar al equipo de su hermano- Sasuke, si este imbécil es un desastre me llamas, y llévate a la chica, no lo parece pero tiene potencial, en cuanto a Menma, si quieres venir, allá tú- dijo el rubio bastante alterado dejando el lugar junto a sus compañeros

Kakashi estaba destrozado, había ofendido a su amiga Rin desde la tumba, al igual que a su amigo difunto

Kushina miraba con enojo al peli plata al igual que su hija pero decidió no hacer nada, el rubio ya había hecho todo el daño que podía hacerse

Sakura tenía una mueca de ira en su rostro hacia su madre, ella recordaba al rubio, incluso habló algunas veces con él, viendo lo asustado que estaba pensando que le haría daño

Sasuke miraba con más admiración todavía al rubio, era un líder por naturaleza, y sin duda, será alguien con una gran influencia para muchos

Menma, pese a que seguía enfadado a su hermano, lo miraba de una forma un poco diferente, quizás deba darle una oportunidad para conocerle

Al día siguiente, el rubio y su equipo pasaron las pruebas de su sensei sin problemas, aunque no era extraño, ya que ellos eran inmunes a los genjutsus, incluso a los suyos

 **Mikoto:** Bien, creo que estáis listos para una misión- dijo mientras su grupo sonreía y se dirigían a la torre del hokage donde Minato estaba enzarzado con su más poderoso enemigo; el papeleo

 **Minato:** "Mierda, ¿por qué no se acaba?"-dijo llorando cómicamente, cuando las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a la Uchiha con sus alumnos- Mi…Mikoto-san ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo para volver a ponerse serio, sacando una gota estilo anime a los shinobis

 **Mikoto:** Nos gustaría hacer una misión- dijo sorprendiendo al Kage

 **Minato:** ¿No crees que es un poco pronto?- pregunto el rubio dudoso

 **Mikoto:** Para nada, están más que listos, su nivel es muy superior al de un chunnin, incluso al de un chunnin- dijo sorprendiendo al Kage, de Naruto era de esperar y de Natsuki también, aunque no se esperaba que Chomei también tuviera tanto poder

 **Minato:** Bueno, tengo una de clase C, se trata de escoltar un constructor de puentes hacia Nami no Kumi, dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, le interesaba ir a ese lugar

 **Naruto:** Me parece bien, pero me gustaría que Fu-chan y su equipo vinieran, al ser más, intimidaremos a los enemigos, incluso siendo Gennin- dijo mientras Minato aceptaba el trato que proponía el rubio

Una vez que Kushina vino y fue informada por Minato, estos fueron presentados ante el constructor de puentes, que al ver al rubio allí no tardo en inclinarse ante él y sacarles unas gotas estilo anime a los presentes

Después de eso, el grupo tomo rumbo hacia Nami no Kumi para empezar la misión

Por su parte, El equipo de Menma pasó la prueba de los cascabeles, y al igual que los anteriores equipos, les tocó una misión; capturar al gato del Daymo, que se había escapado de nuevo

Sí, sin duda Menma y su equipo se lo pasarían muy bien

Por su parte, Naruto y los dos equipos disfrutaban del camino, mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas

 **Naruto:** "¿Me pregunto qué me encontraré en Nami?, tengo ganas de luchar contra alguien poderoso" pensó el rubio bastante emocionado listo para su primera aventura como ninja de Konoha

 **Continuará**

 **Siento que sea corto, espero que os guste. En cuanto al Harem no quiero que sea muy grande ya que de lo contrario sería difícil de llevar. y con esto me voy, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
